Fader Bull
The Fader Bulls were a breed of horned bull-Rahi that once roamed the plains of Po-Metru. History The Fader Bull were originally created by Makuta Krika using viruses and Liquid Protodermis to be one of the species to inhabit the Matoran Universe. Genetically engineered to secrete a powerful enzyme found originally in Skakdi, the Faderb Bulls were intended to chemically reconstitute withered vegetation, along with many other Rahi. Distributed across the Matoran Universe, the Fader Bull revealed themselves to be a docile and well-natured breed of Rahi, successfully adapting to a number of ecosystems but proving too aggressive to integrate into Matoran life. In spite of this, the Fader Bulls continued to fulfill their purpose of rejuvenating arid regions. Distributed across the Matoran Universe, the species generally came to reside in the Northern Matoran Universe. Some years after their creation, however, Faderb Bulls were forcibly inseminated into the ecosystem of the island of Stelt in the early history of the Matoran Universe. Fascinated by the Rahi and its uniquely evasive Teleportation capabilities, many of the native Rekridor took to hunting the species, transforming the unsustainable Fader Bull hunting into a favorite pastime amongst their elite whilst keeping the Rahi's numbers in check. As the gaps in the Steltian map closed up and processes of modernization saw the expansion of urban areas into Fader Bull grazing territory, the species was hunted to extinction on Stelt, with the Rahi's skulls frequently decorating the interior of local taverns. In Metru Nui, there was known to exist a significant Fader Bull population in the arid habitat of Po-Metru. In an effort to preserve the species, a number of specimens were relocated to the Onu-Metru Archives. Fader Bulls were also known to have combated the Morbuzakh infestation, feeding on the vines that assaulted the island. A number of these Fader Bull specimens would later migrate to the island of Mata Nui. When the Great Spirit Robot suffered critical damage, the surviving members of the Fader Bull populations emigrated to Spherus Magna. Many have chosen the Great Barren as their primary habitat, though the Po-Metru populations seem to have migrated to the Black Spike Mountains in pursuit of prey. Abilities and Traits As quadrupedal Rahi, Fader Bull possess powerful clawed hooves with three toes that spread wide to improve balance. Unique among their species, the Fader Bulls are able to Teleport themselves short distances, leaving behind a projected mirage to bait predators and rematerializing at a safe distance. While it is unclear whether or not individual specimens are able to control the trajectory of their Teleportation, Fader Bulls are able to reconvene in large numbers. Wild Fader Bulls conventionally roam arid desert regions of the Matoran Universe, migrating in search of water. While they are not considered confrontational by nature, Fader Bulls are not incapable of defending themselves, often using their sharp horns as formidable weapons. Trivia *Fader Bulls were created for a Rahi Building Contest by Matthew Longua before being retroactively accepted into BIONICLE canon by Greg Farshtey. Appearances *''To Be Added'' Category:Rahi Category:Stelt